Senja Kelam
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Alois setelah melihat apa yag tengah dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel ?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : pertemuan

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : AU, Romance

Rating : T (mungkin) jujur sya jga kurng tau -plak-

summary : senja itu begitu indah ketika kau ada di sampingku

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee eellllllllll TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!" teriak gadis bersurai pirang ikal dikuncir dua.

"Tidak perlu teriak Lizzie!" tegur pemuda bersurai pirang pendek.

"Hah...hah...Di...am kau Al..." kata gadis yg dipanggil Lizzie atau Elizabeth.

"Tch!" decak laki-laki yang disebut Al alias Alois.

"Sudahlah... Al, maaf Liz aku gk dengar suaramu" lerai anak kec- (di bantai Ciel) lerai pemuda bersuai kelabu, bermanik biru, sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan, yang lain tak bukan adalah Ciel Phantomhive, si anak lelaki manis bak perm- (oke kembali ke cerita)

"Dasar kau ini Ciel, ya sudah Nanti..." belum sempat si gadis pirang menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sang pemuda blonde sudah mengintrupsi, kata-katanya.

"Ciel nanti jam makan siang kita ke kantin ya?" kata Alois yang sukses membuat kedutan di dahi Elizabeth.

"HOI! Trancy,jangan suka ngemotong omongan orang dong!"

"BERISIK Midford!, Ciel gimana?"

"Sudah lah Lizzie, Alois pertengkaran **suami istri** kalian membuat pusing!, jam makan siang aku bakal ke perpustakaan!" kata Ciel penuh penekanan pada kata 'suami istri', dan berlalu meninggalkan duo pirang yang sedang adu mulut.

satu detik...

dua detik...

tiga detik...

"CIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEL!" teriak duo pirang yang gak terima -dunia akhirat- di katain 'suami istri' itu

~OoO~

Ciel pemuda manis nan cantik *di bunuh Ciel* berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan santainya, dia sengaja mengambil jalan memutar menuju kelasnya, karena dia berniat untuk menikmati langit lebih lama. Pemuda yang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA itu, terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan. dan tanpa disadariny...

BRAKK

... Dia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang dan sukses membuatnya mendarat di atas lantai yang lumayan keras (yang namanya lantai udah pasti keraskan?)

"ADUDUDUDUH...!" Pekik ciel kesakitan (ya iyalah kesakitan orang dia sukses mendarat di lantai -plak-)

"Kau tidak apa-apa?, maafkan aku" tanya orang yang ditabrak oleh ciel, pemuda bermanik semerah darah itu tampak tersenyum err- mesum, sambil mengulurkan tangan (karena ciel kec- tak terlalu besar di banding orang yang dia tabrak, maka dialah yang terjatuh).

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku yang salah" katanya menerima uluran tangan orang bermanik merah itu.

"Makanya hati-hati, kalau kau ada di tengah jalan, kupastikan kau sudah ditabrak** pendek**" goda orang yang tak dikenal itu sambil tersenyum (atau lebih tepatnya seringai), Ciel yang mendengar kata-kata itupun langsung naik darah.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tuan berwajah** mesum**" katanya sambil berlalu.

-to be continued-

Entah kenapa pertemuan pertama mereka ini agak sedikit gimana gitu ya, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

maaf aneh karena saya baru membuatnya jadi mohon reviewny y hoh hoh hoh


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 : Langit

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s) Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : AU, Romance

Rating : T (mungkin)

summary : senja itu begitu indah ketika kau ada di sampingku

Ciel berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan orang **Mesum gak tau diri** (?) sambil mengerutu panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?). Ciel terus berlari menuju kelasnya, di depan kelas telah menunggu dua mahluk blonde plus death glare mereka. Si pemuda mungil yang ditatap seperti itu malah dengan sentainnya dan tetep mengerutu yang sangat luas itu(?) sambil memasuki kelas dengan wajah manisnya bak anak gadis tanpa dosa (di mutilasi Ciel).

Dua mahluk blonde yang merasa di abaikan oleh bocah grayish langsung saja melakukan pembantaian (?) si blonde pendek mendekap(?) kedua tanyan bocah kelabu, sedangkan si blobde ikal sukses menggelitik perut bocah kelabu yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai meneteskan linangan air mata.

Setelah selesai dengan aksinya pembalasan dendamnya, akhirnya si blonde pendek melepaskan sekapannya, langsung saja dengan tidak elitnya plus wajah yang ngosngosan karna tenaga yang terkuras habis pemuda grayish tersungkur jatuh ke lantai yang lumayan keras (lagi). Well dengan senyum yang amat sangat puas pasangan blonde itu tersenyum menyeringai seolah mengatakan 'jangan main-main denganku'.

"Hosh...hosh...Be...reng sek!" teriak gadis muda (gyaaaaaaa aaaaaaaampuuuuuun Ciieeeeeeeeellll!) kata pemuda kelabu yang disebut Ciel.

Wajahnya yang merah karena menangguung malu seumur hidupnya. Maklum saja hal seperti ini memang sering mereka lakukan, namun hal seperti ini hanya mereka lakukan saat ada dirumah mereka saja (itu karena menimbang harga diri Ciel yang sangat tinggi). Elizabeth adalah sepupu Ciel, dia sering berkunjung ke tempat Ciel dan Alois, sedangkan Alois dia adalah teman kecilnya Ciel dan Elizabeth, sejak dulu orang tua mereka bertiga memang sangat akrab. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sangat akrab dan selalu bersama sejak dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi karena sejak dari masuk SMA tahun lalu Ciel dan Alois tinggal serumah, mereka bardua sengaja membeli rumah bersama dengan alasan ingin mandiri, orang tua mereka berdua pun setuju karena mereka memang sudah dianggap cukup dewasa.

Ciel terus memaki dua mahluk yang ada di hadapannya, sedangkan mereka (Elizabeth da Alois) Cuma terkikik melihat ekspresi Ciel yang benar-benar lucu.

"Phantomhive bisa kau diam dan minggir dari depan pintu!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak orang berkacamata dengan frame hitam dengan jidat yang sangat lebar dan tak lupa dengan wajah yang sedatar tembok.

"Oh maaf sudah menghalangi jalanmu **WAKIL KETUA**" balas Ciel sambil menyeringai.

CTIK

Perempatan muncul di jidat lebar sang wakil ketua kelas itu, sebut saja William T. Spears.

"Aku heran kenapa burung robin kesayangan Mr. Chamber, bisa menjadi ketua kelas" omel William sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku **lebih baik **darimu" kata pemuda bermanik sapphire, entah kenapa dia suka sekali terlibat adu mulut dengan William, yang selalu berada di bawahnya itu, sedangkan dua temannya yang lain hanya bisa bergeleng-geleng-ria melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka itu.

Belum sempat William membalas ucapan pemuda cantik di dadapannya, bel tanda jam pertama baru saja dimulai menghentikan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulutny

~OoO~

Ciel yang berada di bangku nomer dua dari depan, sedang yang ada disisi kanan dan kirinya Elizabeth dan Alois, yang merupakan sahabat baiknya, sudah sangat siap menghadapi pelajaran pertama yang baginya biasa-biasa saja, namun karena yang menjadi guru mata pelajaran itu adalah wali kelas sekaligus bibinya, selaku ketua kelas dan keponakan yang baik dia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan gurunya itu (yah walaupun dia tidak pernah terlihat buruk sekalipun).

Saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul di depan pintu kelas yang memang terbuka itu, sukses membuat anak-anak yang berisik bagai berada di pasar sambil tawar menawar harga terdiam dibuatnya, terlebih setelah sosok pemuda berambut revan belah tengah dengan iris crimson yang membuat pandangan para gadis (tentunya) langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan sulit untuk diungkapkan, bagaimana tidak?

Pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping, wanita nyentrik dengan tampilan merah itu sangat menawan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, tubuhnya yang ramping dengan dada yang bidang, senyumnya yang mampu membuat para wanita menjerit-jerit tak karuan (termasuk saya), mata merah delima nan tajam, bibir nan ranumnya, wajah pualam yang pucat bagaikan mahluk pencita malam dan darah, dan (oke cukup ya, saya sudah hampir kehabisan darah membayangkannya).

pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas itu, sukses membuat cerulean Ciel membola, bagaimana tidak, orang itukan si 'tuan berwajah mesum' yang membuat Ciel mengerutu panjang kali lebar samadengan luas.

"Anak-anak kenalkan pemuda ini adalah Sebastian Michaelis, dia baru saja pindah ke London, kemarin dan untuk seterusnya dia akan menjadi teman kalian, jadi bertemanlah dengan baik dengannya, Michaelis silakan sapa teman-teman barumu" kata Mrs. Angelina sambil tersenyum ramah pada pemuda yang bernama Sebastian.

"Hai semua aku Sebastian Michaelis, panggil saja Sebastian, selama aku ada di sini" kata Sebastian dengan senyuman memabukkan, dan para gadis di buat pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Nah Michaelis silakan duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang, Phantomhive" kata wali kelas merangkap guru pelajaran kela itu sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Ciel.

"Terima kasih" kata Sebastian tersenyum dan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Mrs. Angelina.

Saat tepat berada disebelah Ciel, Sebastian berkata.

"Kita berteemu lagi **Pendek!**"

"Iya senang bertemu denganmu **Tuan berwajah mesum!**"

Dan langit yang biru cerah itu langsung berubah menjadi, hitam dengan kilat-kilat badai bagi Ciel.

Sepertinya bertambah lagi orang yang menarik diajak adu mulut oleh Ciel,

-to be continued-

yak makin aneh aja ceritanya

hoh hoh hoh :D

sekali lagi mohan review ny ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Kehilangan

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : AU, Romance, Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : kenapa Kau begitu kejam?, Kenapa Kau mengambilnya dariku?!

"Berengseeekkkkkkkkkk!" teriak pemuda kelabu saat tengah makan siang bersama dua sahabat pirangnya.

"Tenanglah Ciel" gadis pirang di sampingnya mencoba menenangkan anak yang tengah emosi tingkat tujuh (?).

"Ciel jangan teriak-teriak, semuanya jadi memperhatikan kita tahu!" kata pemuda yang ada disamping kirinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalian lihatkan orang mesum itu duduk di belakangku?!

Lalu gara-gara dia juga rencanaku ke perpustakaan jadi batal! Terlebih lagi dia bersama si jidat lebar itu, sepertinya mereka berniat memojokkanku!

Menyebaaaalkaaaaaaaaaaaan!" pekik anak kelabu itu lagi.

"Aduh Ciel itu hanya perasaanmu saja tau!" keluh Elizabeth yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Mungkin saja sih, soalnya wajahnya itu mencurigakan banget" Kata Alois yang sukses mendapatkan death glare dari Elizabeth.

**Flashback**

"Ng... Ketua kelasnya siapa ya?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam saat jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Phantomhive" entah siapa yang mengatakannya. Saat mendengar nama itu wajah Sebastian, pemuda yang bertanya tadi langsung menunjukan senyum khasnya seraja berkata.

"Ah, dia terlalu pendek, kalau wakil ketuanya siapa?"

CTIK

Perempatan muncul di pipi porselen Ciel.

"Saya, William T. Spears" kata William sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sebastian untuk berkenalan.

"Ah, William bisa mengantar saya keperpuatakaan?" kata Sebastian, masih tetap dengan senyum khas(mesum)nya.

CTIK

Kedutan kedua muncul lagi di wajah manis Ciel.

"Tentu saja, panggil saja saya Will, senang berkenalan denganmu Sebastian" kata William.

Entah kenapa William merasa cocok saat bersama dengan Sebastian, tepatnya orang yang cocok untuk membantunya memojokan Ciel.

**End Of Flashback**

**~OoO~**

"Nah di sini perpuastakaannya" kata anak laki-laki berkacamata pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oke, sekarang lebih baik kita ke kantin, yuk" jawab pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sebastian.

CTIK

Kedutan pertama muncul di dahi pemuda berkacamata, William.

'Lalu, kenapa kau minta antar ke perpustakaan ha?!' batin William.

"Aku Cuma, ingin tau letak Perpustakaan saja, ayo cepat antar aku ke kanti,aku laper nih." Kata Sebastian seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran William.

CTIK

Kedutan kedua mulai bertambah di jidat lebar William.

"Baiklah" katanya seraya dengan senyuman yang sangat teramat dipaksakan.

'Sabar, sabar William' hanya itu yang bisa di teriakan oleh hati William.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~" teriak lelaki (mungkin), dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar menjadi wanita yang manis, saat melihat William dan Sebastian. Laki-laki (mungkin) serba merah itu berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Gawat!" keluh William dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Ada apa ?" kata Sebastian yang tengah kebingungan.

"Will~, apa benar yang ada di sampingmu ini murid baru yang dibicarakan itu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat menjijikan (sumpah ngebayangnnya aja saya udah eneg), saat ada di samping William.

"Ya." Jawab William singkat. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar suara itu.

"Salam kenal aku Sebastian" kata Sebastian dengan senyum andalannya, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyesali perlakuannya tadi.

"Kyaa.. Aku Grell Sutcliffe, panggil Grell saja boleh kok, kelasku di sebelah kelasmu, mungkin kita sudah berjodoh~" katanya dengan amat sangat teramat menjijikan, sambil merangkul lengan kiri Sebastian.

CKLIK

Rasanya seluruh bulu kuduk Sebastian sukses berdiri dibuatnya.

'Hahaha rasakan kau Sebastian' ejek William dalam hati.

**~OoO~**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" pekik Ciel yang menggetkan dua mahluk disampingnya.

"Ada apa sih Ciel teriak-teriak!" kata Alois yang mulai jengah di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku harus pergi!" kata Ciel seraya berlari secepat kilat.

"Kenapa sih dia, jangan-jangan..." belum sempat Elizabeth menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang telah menginterupsinya.

"My my, burung nuri kuningku, apakah kalian melihat burung robin kesayanganku?" katanya yang tidak perlu di katakan pasti kalian tau siapa dia. Seketika itu juga duo pirang itu mengerti alasan Ciel melarikan diri. Ya. Karena dia melihat guru yang sangat merepotkan baginya. Guru yang berpakaian serba putih dan mawar merah yang tengah digenggam oleh, sukses membuatnya lari tunggang langgang.

"Ng... anu Mr. Chamber Ciel ng... dia sedang ke toilet" kata Alois berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin, walau orang ini menggelikan dia tetap guru bagi mereka.

Sementara itu para gadis sudah berteriak-teriak gaje, saat Sebastian ditemani William serta Grell memasuki kantin.

"AH~" pekik Mr. Chamber yang sukses menarik perhatian Sebastian.

"Jadi kau burung gagak, pencuri hati para wanita yang ada di sini ya?" kata Mr. Chamber dengan lebaynya.

"Ha? Gagak ?" kata Sebastian bingung. Alois dan Elizabeth yang mendengar itu, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengambil burung robin ku tercinta!" katanya sambil melenggang keluar dari kantin.

"Robin? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sebastian yang tengah kebingungan.

**~OoO~**

"Hah~" Desah pemuda bersurai kelabu saat sapphire miliknya menghujam langit biru. Pemuda itu terus melihat langit yang ada dihadapannya, seakan bisa melihat singgasana yang ada dibalik sana, sambil bersandar pada pembatas bangunan yang setinggi dada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu Ciel, dia terus dan terus menatap langit sampai ada suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapanya.

"Phantomhive, lagi-lagi kau di sini" sapa laki-laki bersurai putih.

"Sedang kabur dari Mr. Chamber lagi ya?"tanya wanita cantik berambur putih.

Ciel pun menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kagumi, alasan dia ikut dalam organisasi siswa intra sekolah.

"Ah senior Landers" sapa Ciel pada dua orang bersurai putih yang mendekatinya.

Ash dan Angela Landers adalah anak kembar sekaligus senior yang sangat diidolakan Ciel. Bagi Ciel mereka adalah murid yang sangat teladan dan baik. Gimana enggak mereka 'kan ketua dan wakil ketua osis, karena itulah alasan Ciel menjadi anggota osis.

"Bagaimana kau sudah pikirkan tawarannnya?" tanya Ash pada Ciel saat ikut melihat pemandangan yang disugukan oleh langit.

"Ah ketua, alasanku jadi anggota osis 'kan karena kalian" kata Ciel dengan santainya.

"Jadi?" tanya Angela, sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya, karna jawaban Ciel yang membingungkan baginya.

"Haha, kenapa kalian tidak mencari orang lain saja, jujur aku gak pantah jadi ketua osis" kata Ciel.

"Tapi Cuma kau yang cocok untuk ini" kata Angela.

"Maaf senior Angela, aku gak tertarik jadi ketua atau wakil ketua osis" kata Ciel, yah itu keputusannya Angela hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ng... Phantomhive, kau sudah menemui kepala sekolah?" tanya Ash, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Senior Ash kau taukan di sekolah ini ada dua orang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui" jawab Ciel yang nyaris membuat tawa Ash dan Angela meledak.

"Fufufu... orang pertama Mr. Chamber 'kan" kata Angela dengan wajah gelinya.

"Haha, Jujur saja Ciel, aku dan Angela juga kesusahan karena sebutan 'merpati kembar' olehnya, little robin" terang Ash.

"Huh! Gara-gara dia semua orang jadi ikut-ikutan memangilku 'little robin'" kata Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat amat teramat masam.

"Yah julukan itu memang sangat pantas untukmu, hehehe" kata Angela dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Lalu orang kedua itu kepala sekolah 'kan" kata Ash setelah mampu menahan tawanya.

"Ya" jawab Ciel singkat plus dengan wajah horornya, karena membayangkan kepala sekolahnya yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas mu, jangan lupa kau harus menemui kepala sekolah nanti" kata Ash sekaligus mengingatkan Ciel akan tugas yang selalu diabaikannya.

**~OoO~**

Ciel berjalan menuju kelasnya, sesampainya di kelas dia menuju singasana kesayangannya. Disisi kanan dan kirinya telah menunggu dua sahabat karibnya.

"Kau ini Ciel benar-benar menyusahkanku tahu!" bentak Alois saat Ciel duduk dibangkunya.

"Mr. Chamber tadi sempat mengatai murid baru itu" kata Elizabeth yang mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kantin tadi.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang dibicarakan memasuki kelas bersama William setelah mendapat kiss bye dari si mahluk merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebastian bergidik dibuatnya.

Saat berjalan menuju bangku barunya dia menyapa Ciel saat berada di depannya.

"My my, Robin kesayangan Mr. Chamber sudah datang rupanya." Ejeknya, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah mungil Ciel.

CTIK

Perempatan muncul di pipi mulus Ciel. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja, dan saat itu juga seseorang mengagetkan seluruh anak di kelas itu.

"AAAAGGRRR! Menjauh dari litle robinku kau gagak mesum" teriak seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Mr. Chamber. Awalnya dia sangat senang karena akan memasuki kelas Ciel, tentu karena keberadaan Ciel di sana. Guru satra bahasa itu langsung naik darah saat melihat Sebastian yang amat teramat dekat dengan Cie. Cemburu? Mungkin saja.

"Ciel yang melihat keberadaan Mr. Chamber yang kian endekatinya langsung menatap horor pada guru sastra itu.

Alhasil satu jam pelajaran itu dihabiskan oleh omelan yang sangat mengelikan dari guru sastra yang agak sedikit aneh itu. (itu mah gak sedikit lagi).

**~OoO~**

"Mau kemana Ciel?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ikal pada bocah kelabu yang terlihat terburu-buru saat jam istirahat ke dua.

"Ke tempat kepala sekolah" katanya seraya berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang menatap horor kearahnya.

"Ada apa Liz?" tanya pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar kelas, dia agak bingung melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Al, apa Ciel akan baik-baik saja, setelah kembalidari ruang kepala sekolah nanti?" tanyanya yang masih dengan wajah horornya. Walau bagaimanapun dia dan Alois pernah menemani Ciel ke ruang kepala sekolah, setelah pulang dari tempat itu dia selalu minta temani Paula kakak perempuanya hanya untuk kekamar mandi. Karena baginya ruang kepala sekolah itu sangat mengerikan.

"Haah~ jangan berlebihan deh Liz" jawab Alois, yang sukses mendapatkan semprot dari Elizabeth.

**~OoO~**

Ciel memasuki sebuah ruangan yang gelap, ruangan itu tidak memiliki meja atau pun kursi, daripada ruang kepala sekolah, tempat itu lebih cocok di sebut sebagai rumah hantu, bagaimana enggak, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh peti-peti mati, rak-rak buku yang berdebu sekaligus buku-buku yang tak tersusun dengan rapi, ada banyak sarang laba-laba sela-sela langit-langitnya. (pasti tukang bersih-bersihnya males ngebersihinya –plak-).

"Khi khi khi, akhirnya kau datang juga Mr. Phantomhive" kata lelaki separuh baya dengan rambut silver yang sangat panjang menutupi bagian mata, topi hitam yang cukup butut serta baju model terusan yang tidak kalah bututnya dari topinya.

"Ada apa memanggil saya master Undertaker?" kata Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Khi khi khi, seperti biasa kau selalu to the point ya" kata Undertaker, (ya iya lah siapa jua yang mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti itu)

"Jadi ada apa!" tanya Ciel dengan setengah membentak. Entah kenapa orang ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Ciel.

"Khi khi khi, sabar dulu sayang, mau saya buatkan teh?" tawar Undertaker yang membuat Ciel bergidik seketika.

"Langsung saja, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya!" kata Ciel yang mulai emosi. (aduh aduh anak jaman sekarang apa gak ada sopan santunya sama orang tua ya?)

"Hi hi hi baiklah sayang, apa kau bersedia menjadi penganti Ash sebagai ketua osis?" tanya sang kepala sekolah

"Haaah~ ternyata soal itu, saya sudah bilang pada senior Ash dan Angela saya tidak bisa" kata Ciel mulai melembut

"Bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi Ciel" pinta Undertaker dengan nada memelas.

Inilah yang membuat Ciel tidak tega, semenjengkelkannya orang yang ada di depannya ini tetap saja dia tidak tega dibuatnya.

"Baiklah akan saya pertimbangkan lagi" katanya.

"Terima kasih" kata Undertaker seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

**~OoO~**

DRET DRET DRET DRET

Getar panjang dari sebuah telepon genggam sukses membangunkan Ciel dari tidur siangnya. Tanganya mengyapai-gapai ponsel di atas meja mini yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelah membaca nama yang tertera di ponselnya, pemuda itu langsung duduk dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ya halo ayah" katanya riang.

"Ah~ Ciel kau sedang tidur ya, maaf membangunkanmu" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tak apa ayah ada apa?" tanya Ciel lembut pada ayahnya.

"Ciel bagaimana kalau kau makan malam di rumah, sudah lamakan kita tidak makan sama-sama?" tanya sang ayah.

"Boleh saja, hari ini aku juga sedang senggang ayah" jawab Ciel dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Nanti ayah dan jemput ya, sekarang kami sedang di supermarket, Ciel tunggu di sana ya" kata Vincent, ayah Ciel.

**~OoO~**

"Bagaimana ?" tanya wanita yang tengah berlari menghampiri Vincent.

"Tenang, dia setuju kok, ayo kita Jemput dia" katanya dengan senyum khasnya.

**~OoO~**

"Mau kemana Ciel" tanya Alois yang melihat ciel yang sedang bersiap pergi.

"Aku mau makan malam ke rumah orang tauku" jawabnya riang.

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Alois mengingatkan.

DRET DRET DRET DRET

Lagi-lagi getaran panjang ponsel Ciel mangagetkanya, Alois yang ada di sampingnya juga ikut terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ng... Bibi Ann? Ada apa ya?"

"Iya Bi ada apa?" tanya Ciel pada orang yang meneleponya.

"Ciel! Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!

Ayah dan ibumu kecelakaan" kata wanita itu sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"A... A... Pa?!"

**-to be continued-**

Mohan Reviewnya ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Gloomy Sunday

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive

Genre : AU, Romance, Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : Mungkinkah hidupku bisa terus berlanjut tanpa adanya kalian disisi ku?

**Minggu, 9 Juni 2013, 03.35 pm London**

Areal pemakaman yang tengah dilanda hujan, tidak deras hanya hujan kecil dengan langit yang suram dan kelabu hampir sekelabu rambut seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan dua nisan bertuliskan 'Vincent Phantomhive' dan 'Rachel Phantomhive'. Terus dipandanginya kedua nisan itu seakan tak percaya pada apa yang ada di depannya, rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi rambut kelabu dan tubuhnya dia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Dua anak bersurai pirang seumuran dengannya, terus melihatnya di balik paying hitamnya.

"Ciel... Ayo prig nanti kau sakit" Kata gadis blonde dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Biarkan saja" kata pemuda kelabu tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ci…" brlum sempat Elizabeth menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pemuda pirang di sampingnya sudah memotongnya.

"Lizzie, sudahlah" katanya sambil menahan Elizabeth yang hendak nenyentuh bahu Ciel.

"Iya.." Lirihnya.

Di balik pohon yang ada dekat betu nisan itu tampak sepasang manik crimson tengah menatapi anak bersurai kelabu dengan tatapan iba.

**Flashback**

DRET DRET DRET

Lagi-lagi getaran panjang ponsel Ciel mengagetkannya, Alois yang ada disampingnya juga terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ng… Bibi Ann? Ada apa ya?"

"Iya Bi ada apa?" tanya Ciel pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"_Ciel! __Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang juga! Ayah dan ibumu kecelakaan"_ kata wanita itu sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"A... A... Pa?!"

Tangan mungil Ciel bergetar, selurh tubuhnya gemetaran, Alois yang melihat keadaan Ciel yang tiba-tiba aneh begitu langsung mengambil ponsel di tangan Ciel.

"Halo bibi Ann, ini Alois ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin, dia sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat kondisi Ciel.

"_A... Alois, cepatlah bawa Ciel ke Heaven Hospital sekarang juga, ayah dan ibunya me... mengalami kecelakaan..."_jelas sekali terdengar isak tangis yang tertahan oleh wanita di seberang sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Alois langsung menarik tangan Ciel menuju bagasi mobil, Ciel yang setengah sadar berusaha menganalisis informasi yang baru saja dia terima.

Lima menit kemudian barulah dia mengerti, orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menjemputnya.

**Sabtu, 8 Juni 2013, 04.25 pm, Heaven Hospital London**

Dua anak muda tengah berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, mereka terus berlari tidak dipedulikannya lagi tatapan kesal orang-orang yang merasa terganggu.

"Itu dia bibi Ann, Ciel" kata Alois sambil menarik tangan Ciel.

"Bibi Ann!" teriaknya saat jarak mereka tinggal lima meter.

Angelina yang melihat Alois dab Ciel berlari kearahnya langsung memeluk Ciel, dia tak snggup lagi menahan tangisnya saat melihat bocah kelabu yang tengah barada di pelukannya itu.

"Bi... bibi... apa yang... sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Ciel terbata-bata katena berusaha menahan bulir asin yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Angelina makin mengeratkan dekapannya, seakan ingin mengatakan 'apapun yang terjadi nanti kau tak akan sendirian.'

"bibi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya yang telah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Alois pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada dua dokter yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Paman Alexis, bibi Frances, bagaimana keadaan paman Vincent dan bibi Rachel?" tanyanya berharap akan mendapat jawaban positif dari mereka berdua.

Alexis dan Frances Midford adalah ayah dab ibu dari Elizabeth, sekaligus teman baik orang tua Alois dan Ciel, mereka berkerja sama dalam menganalisis kandungan-kandungan yang terdapat di dalam produk perusahaan ayah Ciel dan ayah Alois. Mereka berdua adalah dokter yang sangat hebat, mereka juga bekerja di rumah sakit Heaven London.

"Mereka kritis" kata Frances tenang walau tidak bisa dipungkiri saat ini matanya sedang berkaca-kaca.

DEG

Ceil yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendatangi suami istri Midford.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Silakan Ciel" kata Alexis sambil tersenyum lembut pada keponakannya yang manis itu.

Ciel membuka pintu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, dilihatnya dua orang yang sangat dia cintai. Ayah dan ibunya yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, kondisinya sangat parah dapat dilihat dari selang pernafasan dan alat petnjuk detak jantung yang menunjukan kerja jantung yang kian lemah. Di dekatinya kedua orang tuanya di raihnya sebuah kursi dan diletakkannya diantara kedua ranjang orang tuanya. Diraihnya tangan sang ibu dan dikecupnya dengan lembut. Di lihatnya ayahnya yang tengah terbaring dengan damai.

"Ayah, ibu aku datang..." Lirihnya sambil tertunduk menahan tangis.

"Ngg..." gumam seseorang yang ada di salah satu tempat tidur.

Ciel yang begitu hapal akan suara itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat lemah itu.

"I..Ibu?!" katanya mncoba setenang mungkin agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"C.. i.. el?" kata Racheal dengan sangat lemah.

"Ma.. afkan... ka.. mi.." sambung sang ibu pada anaknya.

"Sam... pai.. jum.. pa" setelah mengatakan perpisahan sang ibu pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Ciel tersentak, dilihatnya alat petunjuk jantung sang ibu, matanya membulat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Dipandangnya sang ibu yang tengah terlelap dalam damai, belum sempat dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya keadaan sang ayah juga sukses membuatnya terkejut.

Ayah dan ibu tercinta kini telah terlelap dalam damai.

**End of flashback**

Ditengah hujan di salah satu areal pemakaman London.

Bukan hujan yang deras, hanya rintik kecilbagaikan tangisan dari langit. Rintik kecil itu mampu membuat pemuda ringkih kelabu yang tengah berdiri di antara dua makam itu cukup basah kuyup.

Sepasang ruby yang tengah mengamatinya sedari tadi menghampirinya.

"Phantomhive..." sapanya sambil menghampiri pemuda ringkih kelabu itu.

"Oh, kau tuan berwajah mesum?" balas pemuda kelabu itu.

CTIK

"Phantomhive namaku **Sebastian Michaelis!**" katanya seraja menahan emosi dan senyum –terpaksa- nan mesum.

"Oh...

Bagiku wajahmu tetap mesum seperti _biasa_" kata sikelabu sambil tersenyum miris, saat mengucapkan kata 'biasa'.

Ingatan Ciel berputar pada minggu-minggu biasa, akhir pekan yang selalu dia habiskan bersama orang tuanya, kembali terukir senyum yang penuh akan penderiataan menghiasi wajahnya.

Sebastian yang melihat ekspresi wajah yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya, sakit? Ya sakit, sakit sekali saat dia melihat pemuda di depannya ini tersenyum seperti itu, seakan dapat merasakan penderiataan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa Sebastian dan Ciel sadari, lengan tegap Sebastian terulur dan membawa pemuda mungil itu kepelukan hangatnya. Ya tanpa sadar Sebastian memeluk Ciel dengan amat teramat lembut.

Ciel yang dipeluk dengan lembut itu pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sebastian. Matanya panas, sangat panas, sudah berjam-jam dia menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mata indahnya itu. Sebastian menyadari pada apa yang Ciel rasakan.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis...

Karena itu dapat mengurangi beban yang kau pikul, Ciel" katanya lembut.

Bulir asin yang sudah Ciel tahan dengan keras, akhirnya jatuh membsahi pipinya. Hangat. Ciel mersasakan kehangatan yang mengalir deras di pipinya yang dingin, serta kehangatan yang tubuhnya rasakan.

Mereka berdua larut dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Tak ada niat untuk saling melepaskan, tak ingin kehilangan, itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Sementara salah satu dari dua mahluk pirang yang mengawasi Ciel sedari tadi mulai memulai berbicara pada mahluk yang satunya lagi.

"Ng... Al, bukannya itu Sebastian Miehaelis?" tanya gadis blonde pada pemuda blonde yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, kenapa dia memeluk Ciel ya?" jawab sekaligus tanya dari Alois, -pemuda yang ditanya tadi.

**~OoO~**

Matahari telah kembali ke tempatnya, rembulan naik ke singasana malamnya. Di sebuah ruangan, sebut saja sebuah ruang baca, ruangan itu kini tengah diterangi tiga buah lilin yang terpasang rapi pada tempatnya, dan cahaya rembulan yang menyeruak masuk lewat jendela yang gordennya sengaja dibuka oleh sang pemuda kelabu yang sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu kursi di ruang baca itu.

Tatapan yang kosong tengah menghiasi manik safirnya.

KRIET

Terdengar bunyi derit pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan, pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada pintu yang kini setengah terbuka, terlihatlah siluet seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau, Alois? Ada apa?" tanyanya, pandangannya dia arahkan pada cahaya rembulan di luar jendela sana.

"Ciel...

Kau, baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pemuda yang di panggil Alois itu. Dia merutuki pertanyaannya barusan di dalam hatinya 'ayolah Alois, mana mungkin Ciel baik-baik saja! Dasar bodoh! Ya kau sangat bodoh Alois' pekik batin Alois.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.

Lizzie sudah pulang?" tanya Ciel pada Alois, masih tetap tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari sang penguasa malam.

"Ya, dia baru saja pulang...

Kau tidak tidur Ciel?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang dia sudah duduk di samping Ciel dan ikut menatap keindahan sang rembulan.

"Aku belum ngatuk, Alois besok kau masuk sekolah?" jawab dan tanya Ciel pada pemuda blonde yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, entahlah, kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini di tanya malah balik tanya!" jawab Ciel.

"Ehehehe, jadi?" kata Alois meminta pertanyaanya di jawab.

"Mungkin lusa aku bakal masuk, besok aku mau mengurus perusahaan sebentar." Jawabnya.

DEG

Jantung Alois tersa mencelos mendengarnya. 'apa yang kau pikirkan Ciel! Kau mau meneruskan usaha di saat seperti ini! Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri Ha?!' batin Alois kembali berteriak mendengar pernyataan Ciel.

Phantom Company dan Trancy Company memang rekan bisnis yang sangat serasi. Perusahaan Phantom yang memproduksi berbagai makanan manis seperti permen, coklat, susu dan sebagainya merupakan rekan bisnis perusahaan Trancy yang bergerak di bidang pembuatan es krim.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi punya firasat kalau mobil yang dikendarai ayah dan ibuku itu disabotase oleh seseorang. Mungkin saingan bisnis ayahku dan ayahmu, dengan mematikan produsen coklat dan susu mungkin dia berfikir itu juga berdampak lumayan besar pada Trancy Company, yah bisa dibilang 'sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui' aku ingin tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini, waktu itu aku sempat mendengar dari kepolisian kalau mobil yang dikendarai ayah dan ibu remnya sengaja disabotase, ada kemungkinan mobil itu disabotase saat ayah dan ibu berada di Mall. Kau vtahu akan ini kan Alois?" terang Ciel akan rencananya, kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut mungil Ciel itu sukses membuat Alois seakan berhenti bernafas.

Bagaimana Ciel bisa tahu akan sabotase itu?! Padahal dia sudah meminta pihak kepolisian dan semua orang yang mengetahui hal ini untuk merahasiakannya dari Ciel. Dia tidak ingin Ciel bersikap seperti ini, kalau Ciel sudah serius seperti ini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa mendukungnya walau itu pasti akan sangat membahayakan Ciel, tapi Alois akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabat terbaiknya yang satu ini.

"Maafkan aku Ciel..." lirih Alois saat menjawab pertanyaan Ciel.

"Haaah~

Kau harus membantuku besok oke? Aku butuh bantuanmu" katanya.

Saat mendengar pernyataan itu wajah Alois kembali cerah.

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu Ciel!" jawabnya mantap.

**To Be Continued**

Huaaaaaaaa akhirnya kelar juga, saya jadi nangis kalau mengbayangin ada di posisi Ciel saat ini, jujur saja saya sendiri merasa gak enak bikin Ciel menderita kayak begini –plak-.

Tapi biar ceritanya gak ngebosenin saya jadi bikin kayak gini *walaupun tetep aneh*

Tetep mohon reviewnya ya *bungkuk* ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Yaoi, BL, SebastianxCiel, ClaudexAloisxLizzie

Genre : AU, Romance, Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : "Semua yang telah hilang tidak akan pernah kembali", termasuk senyuman...

Akhirnya update juga ehehehe, saya kembali melanjutkan cerita nista ini lagi ehehehe

Mohon dibaca ya semua ^^

* * *

Chosaku-ken, Leony-chan GabyNez

Maksih reviewnya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Maafkan aku Ciel..." lirih Alois saat menjawab pertanyaan Ciel.

"Haaah~

Kau harus membantuku besok oke? Aku butuh bantuanmu" katanya.

Saat mendengar pernyataan itu wajah Alois kembali cerah.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu Ciel!" jawabnya mantap.

"Terima kasih Al..." gumam Ciel pelan.

* * *

**Senin****, ****10**** Juni 2013, ****09.00 am.**

"Ng... Elizabeth Midford..." kata seorang pria berrambut revan dengan manik crimson menghampiri seorang gadis blonde yang tengah memikirkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh?! Ya, maaf, ada apa Michaelis-san?" tanya Elizabeth yangtelah kembali(?) dari lamunannya.

"Err- apa Phantomhive, baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian yang agak sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja Sebastian, boleh kupanggil begitu?, Ciel dia baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat..." jawabnya yang berusaha mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... ng... apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sebastian –lagi-.

"Minta tolang apa Sebastian?" tanya Elizabeth yang sudah dibuat penasaran karena melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah pucat Sebastian.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Di sebuah pabrik coklat ternama di London tengah terlihat seorang bocah kecil, -eh, salah- ehem- tengah terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kelabu dan sebiru lautan, sedang memberi pengarahan pada para pegawai yang ada disana.

"Walau pun kepala keluarga Phantomhive telah tiada, tapi bukan berarti kalau bisnis ini telah runtuh, karea mulai hari ini, akulah Ciel Phantomhive yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus penerus usaha ini!" kata pemuda yang ternyata Ciel Phantomhive yang tengah menyatakan dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

"Mau apa anak kecil ini disini?" tanya salah satu pegawai pada seorang pegawai lainya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi apa dia tidak sedih dengan menyatakan hal ini, bukankah orang tuanya baru-" jawab pegawai yang ditanya, namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang telah mengiterupsinya.

"Aku kesini untuk memberi tahu kalia semua kalau aku yang akan meneruskan usaha ini, dan... tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih, selama dunia masih perputar dengan kejamnya" jawabnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ciel.

Dua pegawai itupun hanya bisa menunduk dalam mendengar jawaban dari seorang Ciel Phantomhive, hanya ada satu hal yang dipikirkan semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Ciel.

'Anak ini terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri' pikir semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Alois, ayo pualng" kata Ciel yang telah melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haaahh~ Ciel, ini penghinaan buatku!" kata Alois yang telah menyusul Ciel dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk menjadi 'sopir'-mu siiiiihhhhh!" rengek Aloisyang sukses membuat Ciel harus menghela napas sexi –plak-

"Bukannya kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku?" kata Ciel datar.

"Tapikan... haah, ya sudahlah!" jawab Alois dengan wajah merengut.

**~OoO~**

* * *

**Senin, 10 Juni September, 2013, 04.40 pm.**

Saat ini Ciel dan Alois telah kembali kerumah mereka, Alois yang merasa bosan dengan suasana hening pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ng... Ciel..." kata Alois memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" jawab Ciel ketus.

"Ng... kemarin saat... ng..." kata Alois lagi, dia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Lanjutkan Al! Jangan membuatku menunggu!" kata Ciel yang mulai kesal.

"Anu, se..sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sebastian Michaelis itu, kenapa kemarin kalian..." kata Alois yang sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, wajahnya sudah memanas karena memikirkan alasan mengapa seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang mengklaim bahwa Sebastian Michaelis itu adalah 'musuh' sampai melakukan adegan mesra dibawah hujan kemarin –plak-.

"A... a..." jawab Ciel yang entah mengapa serasa membeku dan suaranya tidak bisa keluar, entah malu atau kesal Ciel berani jamin kalau dia sampai bertemu dengan Sebastian Michaelis saat ini, dia akan pingsan atau pura-pura pingsan untuk menghilangkan rasa tak nyamannya ini.

**TING TONG**

Bunyi bel pintu membuat Alois dan Ciel sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Biar aku yang buka, itu pasti Lizzie." Kata Ciel, berhubung dia tidak mau melihat Alois dan Lizzie bertengkar di depan pintu, dia juga ingin menenangkan hatinya yang kacau dengan melihat senyum ceria dari Elizabeth.

Ciel berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, saat dia membuka pintu, terlihatlah sosok gadis Blonde yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Ehehehe, hai Ciel, aku punya tamu untukmu ^^" kata Elizabeth dengan senyum lebarnya, selebar jidat Claude *dilemparin pisau oleh Claude*.

"Eh.. siapa?" tanya Ciel yang sudah mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ayo kemarilah~~" kata Elizabeth sambil menarik lengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

'Ya Tuhan, ke.. kenapa dia ada di sini?!' batin Ciel yang mulai kalap, dia sudah merasakan wajahya yang memanas dan kepalanya yang pening karena malu yang ditanggungnya amat teramat besar.

"Hai pendek, aku datang berkunjung" kata pemuda tinggi itu.

"Te... terima kasih..." jawab Ciel sambil mengeluarkan senyum terpaksanya, dahi yang berkedut karena dikatai pendek, serta wajah yang memerah karena malu + marah.

"Ciel, kami belah masukkan?" tanya Elizabeth yang sudah lelah berdiri.

"Eh, ah- tentu saja kan?" kata Ciel dengan santainya, seakan lupa pada kemarahannya barusan.

Setelah elizabeth dan Sebastian memasuki kediaman Ciel dan Alois, Alois menyambut mereka.

"Eh, ternyata Sebastian Michaelis ikut bersama dengan Lizzie?" kata Alois.

"Ya" jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Oh" balas Alois, terdengar nada tidak suka saat dia mengatakannya, dan menaiki tangga setelah itu memasuki kamarnya dengan santainya.

"Dia kenapa? Apa aku bersalah padanya?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel, yang ditanya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dia **CEMBURU** karena kau kesini bersama Lizzie" jawab Ciel sambil memandang jahil pada Lizzie.

"Kau ini Ciel, sudah ah, aku mau bikin minum dulu!" balas Elizabeth yang tengah blushinng.

"Ahahaha, dia mau bikin minum padahal 'kan dia belum tanya kau mau minum apa?" kata Ciel sambil tertawa –penuh paksaan.

"Tidak usah pura-pura" kata Sebastian sambil memeluk Ciel.

"Lepas- **LEPASKAN AKU!**" BENTAK Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang bersedih? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri" kata Sebastian, meski tenang tetap terlihat kilatan amarah dimanik crimsonnya.

"Aku tidak se'lemah' itu Sebastian Michaelis!

Lagi pula apa urusanmu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Sebastian!" kata Ciel yang mulai meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Ciel, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, membuatmu tersenyum..." kata Sebastian lembut.

"Hahahaha! 'menghiburku' kau bilang?! 'tersenyum' kau bialng?!

Kuberi tahu satu hal Sebastian!

Apa yang telah hilang tidak akan kembali lagi!

Termasuk senyuman..." kata-kata Ciel yang tinggi itu tiba-tiba melemah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, pundaknya bergetar matanya mulai memanas.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat Sebastian tak bisa menahan diri. Ditariknya tubuh mungil Ciel dan tanpa Ciel duga Sebastian menciumnya, bukan di kening atau di pipi yang sering dilakukan oleh ayah, ibu dan bibinya. Tapi saat ini sebastian tengah mencium bibir mungilnya.

Awalnya Ciel ingin melepaskan diri dari Sebastian, tapi perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya Ciel mulai nyaman akan ciuman lembut Sebastian, ini terbukti karena Ciel mulai mennutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka.

Alois yang keluar kamar –karena ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan pada Ciel– begitu terkejut pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali ini.

"AP-" kata-katanya terpotong oleh pernyataan yang didengarnya dari gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sebastian menyukai Ciel" kata gadis itu yang telah berada disamping Alois.

Alois menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan –dari-mana-kau-tahu-?-, seakan bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan Alois, Elizabeth menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Sebastian menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Ciel, padaku tadi pagi." Jawabnya yang terus menatap pemandangan di lantai satu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Alois denga tampang yang makin bingung.

"Ya Al, lagi pula coba kau lihat Ciel dia terlihat nyaman saat berada di dekat Sebastian." Jawab Elizabeth yang masih tetap memandang kedua insan yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Ya, kau benar, dan kita hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan, lagi..." gumam Alois.

"Tenanglah Al, lagipula sepertinya cuma Sebastian yang mampu menghibur Ciel" kata Elizabeth.

"Ya, kau benar..." lirih Alois yang merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabatnya tersayang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Tolong reviewnya ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Yaoi, BL, SebastianxCiel, ClaudexAloisxLizzie (nanti ^^)

Genre : AU, Romance, Tragedy

Rating : T

Summary : Apa yang akan dilakukan Alois setelah melihat apa yag tengah dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel ?

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

Leony-chan GabyNez : hehehehe makasih ya ^^

Maaf ya updatenya lama sangat ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

UzumakiKagari : yah sebenarnya Ciel itu merasa –piiipp- ke Sebas, tpi kyknya gk dichap ini dh buat ngejawab pertanyaan kamu itu, mungkin chap depan ^^

Makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : hehehe maaf chap kali ini jga gk kalah pendeknya ^^ -plakplak-

Makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya^^

"Sebastian menyukai Ciel" kata gadis itu yang telah berada disamping Alois.

* * *

Alois menatap gadis pirang itu dengan tatapan –dari-mana-kau-tahu-?-, seakan bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan Alois, Elizabeth menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Sebastian menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Ciel, padaku tadi pagi." Jawabnya yang terus menatap pemandangan di lantai satu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Alois denga tampang yang makin bingung.

"Ya Al, lagi pula coba kau lihat Ciel dia terlihat nyaman saat berada di dekat Sebastian." Jawab Elizabeth yang masih tetap memandang kedua insan yang ada di bawah mereka.

"Ya, kau benar, dan kita hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan, lagi..." gumam Alois.

"Tenanglah Al, lagipula sepertinya cuma Sebastian yang mampu menghibur Ciel" kata Elizabeth.

"Ya, kau benar..." lirih Alois yang merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sahabatnya tersayang.

"Tapi..." lanjutnya saat dilihatnya dua insan yang sedang larut dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Eh?" kata Elizabeth kebingungan karena melihat raut wajah Alois yang berubah drastis.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi 'penonton' dalam hidup Ciel, aku ingin ada dalam hidupnya, karena aku menyayanginya." Kata Alois melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Alois! Aku tau kau menyayangi Ciel! Tapi kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah cintanya" Bentak Elizabeth dengan nada suara yang masih ditahan agar tidak terdengar oleh Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Ciel sengsara karena seorang pria! Kau tau 'Elizabeth' aku tidak ingin melihat masa depan Ciel hancur karena seorang lelaki bernama 'Sebastian Michaelis' itu" jawab Alois yang berlari menuruni tangga, dan menghampiri Ciel.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Alois sambil menarik lengan Ciel.

"A...Alo..is" Ciel nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Alois.

"Memangnya kau buta? Kau bisa lihatkan? Apa yang barusan aku lakukan pada Phantomhive?" jawab Sebastian yang tidak lupa menyertakan seringai mesumya.

"KAU!" teriak Alois yang langsung–

PLAK!

– memberikan tamparannya dipipi mulus Sebastian.

"Mulai detik ini kau tidak boleh mendekati Ciel lagi!" bentak Alois.

"Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukankah harusnya ini keputusan Ciel? Kau bukan orang tua Ciel!" Balas Sebastian.

"KELUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" teriak Alois, wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi semakin merah, karena menahan amarah.

"Hentikan Alois!" kali ini Ciel angkat bicara.

"Aku mau berteman dengan siapa pun tidak ada hubungan nya denganmu, Sebastian sebaiknya kau pulanglah, aku tidak ingin melihat keributan disini" kata Ciel mencoba menenagkan Alois dan Sebastian yang telah tersulut api amarah.

"Baiklah aku pulang, permisi" kata Sebastian mengalah.

"Biar aku mengantarmu Sebastian" kata Elizabeth setelah menuruni tangga dan mengantar Sebastian menuju pintu keluar.

"Alois ada denganmu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sebastian" kata Ciel setelah dilihatnya Sebastian pergi bersama Elizabeth.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu barsama pria seperti itu, lagipula bukannya kau membencinya?" cibir Alois, terlihat sekali dia tidak suka pada Sebastian.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Alois, harusnya kau minta maaf pada Sebastian!" bentak Elizabeth yang telah kembali setelah mengantar Sebastian.

"Aku sudah bilangkan?! Aku tidak ingin masa depan Ciel hancur karena orang macam Sebastian Michaelis!" balas Alois yang tidak kalah emosinya dari Elizabeth.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin melihat keributan disini! Lagipula Alois, sudahku katakan, aku mau berteman dengan siapapun itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melarangku! Kau bukan orang tuaku!" kata Ciel sinis, lalu meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah bersitegang.

"Ciel kau mau kemana?" tanya Elizabeth dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel dingin. Cielpun berjalan meninggalkan Alois dan Elizabeth.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Alois!" bentak Elizabeth.

"Dasar pirang baka!" jawab Alois ketus lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau juga pirang! Bego!" jawab Elizabeth yang tak kalah emosinya.

Dan terjadilah berseturuan antara kedua pirang itu yang tentu saja kata-kata berawalan 'B' diabsen semua oleh mereka.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pemuda kelabu dengan tubuh ringkih tengah berjalan lunglai ditrotoar. Dan menuju lampu menyeberengan jalan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Pemuda itu terus berjalan mengikuti kakinya yang entah kenapa terus melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Pemuda itupun tanpa dia sadari, dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya untuk menyeberang jalan, namun, dia sama sekali tidak melihat lampu rambu-rambu pejalan kaki yang menunjukan berhenti.

TIIIIIINNNNNNNN

Bunyi klakson yang sangat keras (tentu saja kan?) mampu membangunkan anak itu dari lamunannya.

Ciel –pemuda kelabu– itu menoleh dan tak lupa memasang ekspresi terkejut pada wajah indahnya. Entah kenapa kaki Ciel telah berhenti berjalan, tubuhnya bergetar sejenak. Ya hanya sejenak, karena setelah itu Ciel tersenyum manis, sepertinya Ciel sangat senang akan hal ini.

'_Ayah, ibu, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian' _batin Ciel, seraya memejamkan matanya demi meresapi bau kematian yang semakin mendekat. Ya Ciel ingin secepatnya mati dam menyusul orang tuanya

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN !

Kali ini bunyi klakson mobil itu semakin keras, tinggal beberapa ditik lagi...

**To be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya saya publish juuga kelnjutan fic ini ^^

Nah semua tolong reviews-nya ya ^^


End file.
